Spindles are used to wind and unwind rolls. A drive may drive the spindle for winding and unwinding the rolls for transporting a roll material through a processing system. In many instances, the processing system is provided with the drive for rotating the spindle. A known example of a roll processing system is a printer. It can be efficient to use a single spindle for rotating multiple rolls.